Star City 2046 AU
by Voight01
Summary: An accident at the Fortress of Solitude sends Kara to the year 2046, where she discovers the world she remembered is in ruin. Now a foreigner in a foreign time Kara must team up with the Legends to face new enemies one with ties to her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Star City 2046 AU**

 **Author's note: I came up with this idea after watching the Legends of Tomorrow episode of the same name and it got me thinking. If Star City got so bad because the Legends disappeared how much worse would things be if a powerhouse like Kara wasn't around when things got worse? I originally wrote this along side my other story but as things in my life started to get busy I could only do so much. It wasn't until recently I found this while clearing my hard drive.**

 **The story is set some time between the Supergirl episodes 'Falling' and 'Manhunter'. I'm still debating whether or not on making this canon with 'Same goal different methods' but here Kara knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow Kara also knows another Arrow character and their meeting has yet to be explained. If any of y'all have seen the Arrow episode that introduced Vixen and she somehow knew Laurel you will know what I mean. Any ways comments and questions are welcomed and if this gets as many reads as my other story I may continue it, but as I said with things in my outernet life getting crazy I'm not sure when.**

 **As usual I do not own, Supergirl, Arrow, Flash or Legends of Tomorrow. This is just creative writing.**

* * *

'So he just lets you come and go whenever you want?' he asked

'Well considering I'm the only other one who's strong enough to lift the key to the front door, yeah.' She replied from the other line.

Supergirl began pacing the fortress that belonged to her cousin while she held her phone to her ear, talking to her friend in Star City.

'Hey I'm sorry I couldn't be there to talk last week to talk…I had a lot going on.'

'No big, Oliver. You may not fight aliens everyday but you've got enough of your own problems to deal with. Besides I liked talking to Sara.'

'I knew you would, how's trying to get back in National City's good graces going?'

'So far people are more willing to run away from me than to accept my help I'm serious I'd be willing to help someone put together their furniture if it means they'd like me again.' Supergirl sighed disappointingly, ever since the fiasco with the red kryptonite the citizens of National City were now afraid of her. Over the last few days, no matter how hard she tried to do good, people wanted nothing to do with her and she felt more lost than she'd ever been. Still it gave some comfort that she had Oliver to talk to, with Alex and the rest of the DEO under investigation, and with Winn and James still distancing themselves from her having a friend like Oliver made it a little more bearable.

'Hey I heard that the DEO's having something of a scandal right now what with J'onn trying to calm you down during your citywide rampage.'

'Wait? You know about J'onn?' Supergirl asked somewhat surprised that Oliver knew, she always assumed up until his revelation a few days ago, her, Alex and Clark were the only ones who knew that Hank Henshaw was actually the Martian, J'onn J'onzz.

'You really think it was Clark who found out that he wasn't the real Hank Henshaw?'

'Hey is tonight…' Supergirl began.

'Yes, it is still on, the rest of my team wants to meet you and as good as the food is in National City you'll never taste anything like my homemade Chicken Cordon Bleu. Dinner time is 20:46.' Oliver reassured.

'What?' she asked confused.

'Oh sorry.' Oliver apologized 'Been hanging around with Digg too long, its military slang for 8:46 pm. Oh and speaking of Digg please don't make the entrance of flying, super powered beings make him…uncomfortable to put it lightly.'

'Uh sure, I'll see you tonight. Listen Oliver I really appreciate this with everything that's been going on.' Supergirl said with genuine appreciation.

'Anytime, kid. See you soon.'

She hung up her phone and continued to look around the fortress eventually she came across a display of a strange looking gold ring. Odd, she thought to herself. Clark was never one for jewelry and his relationship with Lois wasn't too serious yet. So why would he need a ring? Curious she plucked the ring from its display and placed it on her left ring finger she admired it for a moment before realization dawned on her and she pulled out her phone to set the reminder.

'Siri, set reminder Star City at 2046.' she said into her phone.

Before the notification could be recorded Supergirl looked and saw the ring being to glow then a bright purple light engulfed the fortress, Supergirl felt the room spinning as the intense light grew brighter.

*FOOSH!*

Then as quickly as the strange purple light came it was gone and Supergirl saw she was no longer in the fortress, but in a night lit neighbourhood that laid in ruins. Damaged cars littered the streets, the pavement was cracked worn and what buildings that weren't leveled were partially demolished and smoldering with fire. Taking in her surroundings it looked as if the whole area was used as a warzone, no people seemed to be present which gave Kara the impression that she wasn't any where familiar.

'What the hell?' She asked in confusion. Walking through the streets the one thing that caught her attention was a large building labeled 'SMOAK Technologies'. Smoak it couldn't be she thought,

*BOOOMM!*

Supergirl turned as the sound of an explosion caught her attention her instincts kicking in she took to the sky and flew off in the direction of the explosion, her best guess being that would be a place to find answers.

As she through the skies as she got a good look at the city, it was even worse than the neighbour hood she ended up in. Smoke rising, fires scotched what was left of the skyscrapers and she couldn't help but wonder what happened to leave such a place barren. After a moment she looked down to the streets below and saw a group of eight taking cover from a green clad figure firing arrows at them.

Thinking quickly, she flew at max speed to the archer and the force was enough to knock him down. Kara floated in the air for moment as the archer started to get up.

'What did it you get affected by Red Kryptonite too?' she asked sarcastically as she was curious as to why Oliver would attack a group of seemingly innocent people. It was only after the archer looked up to face her that she suddenly understood why: the face under the hood was not that of Oliver Queen's but of a young African-American man.

'You're not Oliver.' She said in shock.

*THWICK!*

'AGHHH!' Supergirl suddenly cried in pain as she fell to her knees on the cold ground. Looking down she saw an arrow protruding from her shoulder, an arrow with a glowing green head. Kryptonite she realized.

Turning around she saw a figure in red standing on a nearby rooftop with a bow in their hand. Supergirl's vision started to blur,

'We need to return to the ship!' a male British voice said.

'Not without her!' a familiar female voice barked back.

Those were the last things Supergirl heard before loosing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara started to regain consciousness, her blurred vision starting to clear. The first thing she noticed was the smiling freckled face of the young blonde woman in a white outfit that was sitting at the foot of her bed.

'S-s-Sara?' Kara asked in confusion as she groaned to get up.

'Easy there, girl of steel, you're not a hundred percent yet.' Sara comforted.

Kara propped herself up regardless of her friend's advice as she got a look at her surroundings, it looked like an infirmary of some kind yet the equipment looked far too advanced, even for the stuff they had at DEO headquarters.

'Where am I?' Kara asked, the obvious question on her mind.

'You're in the medical bay of the Waverider.' Sara answered 'That kryptonite arrow you were hit with was pretty serious.'

Kara looked down at her shoulder and noticed a small tear in her costume. Then she suddenly remembered.

'Yeah I saved you and a bunch of others from that Green Arrow wannabe then I got dinged in the shoulder before blacking out.' Kara recalled.

'Yeah the other archer got the drop on you.' Sara informed 'What I want to know is how after all this time you still look like that.

'All this time? It hasn't been that long.' Kara scoffed only for Sara to stare at her with a look as if she grew a second head.

'Kara its been thirty years.' Sara informed.

'W-W-WWHAT!?' Kara asked in shock.

'That out there is Star City, in the year 2046.' Sara explained.

'B-B-B-But I just talked with you in National City last week! I was just at the Fortress talking to Oliver on the phone! I-I-I…' Kara started to spaz in a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Kara was suddenly brought back to her senses by the feeling of Sara's hand grabbing her own in a gesture to calm her down. She then watched as Sara pulled up a box and opened it revealing a dozen assorted donuts inside.

'Explanation, over donuts. But first deep breath okay?' Sara instructed.

Kara nodded as she inhaled then deeply exhaled before she took a donut from the box.

* * *

'So let me get this straight:' Kara started as she wiped the powdered sugar from her mouth with her sleeve while trying to process what Sara had explained. 'You were recruited along with five other heroes and two supervillains by a guy from a hundred years in the future to basically travel through time in this time-slash-space ship to stop this Savage nutcase?'

'Yeah more or less.' Sara replied in agreement as she finished the Boston cream donut in her hand and tossed the now-empty box into the trash bin. 'Alright your turn, how did you end up here in 2046 Star City?'

'I don't know I was at my cousin's fortress and tried on that weird looking ring, then I set a Siri reminder for dinner with Oliver and next thing I knew a purple light flash later I'm here.' Kara recounted the event that led her to this dystopian future.

'That's because of what the ring can do.' A male British voice said. Turing Kara saw a scruffy brown haired man in a long brown coat enter the medical bay.

'Kara this is Rip Hunter, the guy from the future.' Sara introduced. 'Rip this is…'

'Kara Zor-El of Krypton, it's an honor.' Rip said matter-of-fact as he approached the bed and shook hands with her.

'Wait you know me?' Kara asked sort of taken a back by the fact this stranger knew her real name as well as the planet she was from. The last time that her identity was compromised she was attacked by an evil clone of herself and got to team up with the Green Arrow, sufficed to say it was one of her more exhilarating experiences that she would rather not repeat.

'Learned all about you in my first year at the academy, the heroic exploits you accomplish are just as remarkable as your cousin's.' Rip explained.

'Really?' Kara asked ever curious especially when all this time travel stuff seemed legit. Advanced as Krypton was in technology even the top scientists on her birth planet weren't able to prefect time travel, yet Earth seemed to make it so in a hundred years.

'Wait you said the ring I had was what send me into this time?' Kara asked suddenly realizing the reason this man came in.

'Indeed the ring you possess is a form of time travel a thousand years from now.' Rip answered. 'Sometime when you were wearing it you had Star City in the year 2046 on your thoughts and that's what triggered it.' The Siri reminder, Kara realized. Next time she was going to say 8:46pm when she needed reminders set on her phone.

'Fortunately all that is needed for you to return home, Ms. Zor-El, is for you to speak the time and place you wish to return to whilst wearing the ring' Rip continued.

'But?' Kara asked as she heard the somewhat hesitant tone is his voice and from her own personal experiences nothing ever was that simple in their line of work.

'But unfortunately the ring's circuitry was fried when you time jumped so while it's been repaired….' Rip began.

'…I'm stuck here for now.' Kara realized.

'Yes, so make yourself comfortable, let the yellow sun light lamp re-energize you and as soon as your ring is fixed you'll be on your way back to 2016. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory.' Rip said before marching off. Kara watched as the medical bay doors slid close before turning back to Sara.

'He seemed nice.' Kara said to her only friend that she had at this moment.

'Good-intentioned yes, nice…to be determined.' Sara scoffed as she got up from her chair and started for the doors.

'Where are you going?' Kara asked

'To deal with some business.' Sara answered

'I'll come with you.' Kara insisted as she got up from her bed and followed suit.

'Woah there, Kara. You're still not a hundred percent.' Sara warned

'Yeah I feel about seventy-five percent, good enough.' Kara replied nonchalantly. Kara saw as Sara's worried look suddenly faded replaced with a knowing smile.

'There's no stopping you is there?' Sara beamed

'Not unless you have another kryptonite arrow.' Kara piped back.

'Alright you can come along' Sara relented 'We could use and extra set of hands and you pretty much more than cover it.' Kara smiled as she patted Sara on the shoulder then proceeded to follow her friend out of the med bay.

* * *

As Sara led her through the halls of the Waverider. Kara looked in awe despite looking quite crude for something composed of what she assumed was earth technology it was quite an impressive vessel, almost like something straight out of Star Wars. After a minute of walking Kara heard a few voices coming from the corner of the hall Sara and her were walking through.

'It's not money it's not jewels and its not a valuable artifact. You're just lucky I'd steal anything right about now.' Kara heard a deep gruff voice say in an annoyed tone.

'As I suspected.' A British voiced replied. No doubt it was Rip Kara thought.

'We'll get your gizmo you just worry about getting this bucket flying.' A cool level headed voice reassured.

Rounding the corner Kara saw Rip in what appeared to be a cargo bay and he wasn't alone, with him were to men. The first man was bald and big and wore a green jacket while the second man was slightly shorter with brown buzz cut hair in a dark blue jacket. Kara instantly recognized both of them as Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Notoriously known to the hero community as the Central City Supervillains, Heatwave and Captain Cold. Mick was the first to notice her and he quickly drew his trademark Heat Gun pointing it at her direction, Kara instantly bolted in front of Sara to protect her from the fire loving thug. Mick stared at her for a brief moment before speaking up.

'Tell me alien, do you burn?' he asked with a grin. Kara stood her ground while she was fairly sure that a supercharged flame thrower couldn't hurt her she wasn't going to give Mick the satisfaction of seeing her rattled. Snart then approached his accomplice and placed his hand on Mick's gun hand.

'Mick, lower the gun. That's no way to treat our guests.' Snart ordered.

'Sorry force of habit especially when it comes to superheroes.' Mick somewhat apologized before he lowered his gun as Snart took a step forward.

'Supergirl, as I live and breathe. Forgive him, my partner can be a little hot-blooded so to speak.' Snart said in a cold yet charming and sincere tone. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Leonard Snart…'

'I know who you are.' Kara said boldly.

'Didn't know you were a fan.' Snart quipped.

'Criminals tend to stand out.' Kara spat in disgust while Sara had not doubt gotten use to their presence in the time they'd worked together, Kara herself had no tolerance for those who would intentionally hurt innocent people to get what they wanted. These two definitely fit the bill her eyes.

'We're coming with.' Sara intervened as she picked up a long white coat that rested on one of the cargo crates.

'No, no you are not.' Rip countered. 'You're too emotionally connected to this city.' Sara ignored him as she put the coat on.

'We've been over this!' Rip began only for Sara to turn back at him with a sour expression plastered on her face.

'I'm over you!' Sara angrily sapped. Kara could tell despite working with the man there was some deep level of resentment she had for the Waverider's captain. 'You got us to change the timeline for yourself and you won't even let us look at our futures? Now I know this city better than anyone else and she's the most powerful person we have among us right now.' Sara continued to rant as she motioned her thumb towards Kara.

'Which is why I don't want to take her along. Unlike the rest of you, Supergirl plays a vital role in the timeline and should anything happen to her here then any past events that were to occur from to her actions won't and the temporal flux will no doubt make this future worse.' Rip explained

Kara was at a lost on the concept of time travel but from what she gathered if she didn't return it would probably not end well. Sara then took a step forward until he was face-to-face with the Rip.

'Either we're coming with, or we're going to see if a time master can handle a Kyptonian and a former member of the league of assassins.' Sara threatened more than demand. Kara herself would never dream of threatening anyone she always showed restrained given the abilities she possessed. And yet it was people like Sara and Oliver were more prone to physical violence and they were the powerless ones, Kara couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Kara then watched as Rip gave a stare at her and Sara before pressing a button that opened the door of the Cargo Bay. Sara stepped out first as Kara followed, then Rip and finally Mick and Snart, the group of five ventured off ready to face the dangers future Star City held.

* * *

 **Author's note if you've read my other story I intend to explain how Kara and Sara met.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I decided to take this opportunity to introduce my take on a well-known DC character. I am well aware this particular character will be in the upcoming fifth season of Arrow but I figured if the show runners can get away with tweaking characters to fit their storylines why can't I? Again I own nothing and all properties that inspired this story belong to DC and the CW. As always comments and questions are welcomed and be sure to catch the re-airings of Supergirl season 1 before the season 2 premier on October 10 on the CW. Also constantly personal messaging me to update 'Same goal different methods' is not going to make an update any faster. I have other responsibilities and bitterness saying that story should be my priority isn't helping. Anyways mini rant over, enjoy!**

* * *

'If this is just a potential future it doesn't matter if we kill anyone here right?' Mick asked.

'Well to avoid the risk of a paradox, its best to refrain from killing.' Rip instructed

'I'm not making any promises.' Rip replied

Kara overheard the arsonist and the time ship captain banter as she observed her surroundings as she, Sara, Rip, Mick and Snart trekked though the decimated streets of future Star City. Rip had informed them that they need to retrieve a device in order for the Waverider to function, and the only place that would be possible of housing such a device would be the research and development company that was now known as 'Smoak Technologies', formerly known or presently known depending on how one would see it as 'Palmer Tech' and formerly 'Queen Consolidated'. The streets looked more the same as when she flew over it when she first arrived, despite it not being her city Kara still felt the pang of having a once great civilization reduced to nothing but ash. What was different was there were nor remains left of Krypton, Star City despite being destroyed still stood and Sara had to look at the remnants of her home with her own eyes, Kara couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend's lost and couldn't even imagine the mixed emotions Sara was feeling right now.

'Hey you alright?' Kara asked as she walked up to Sara.

Sara just continued to remain lost in her thoughts as she gazed at a building to her right.

'My sister's apartment used to be over here.' Sara said mostly to herself.

'I seemed to remember something about your father being a police Captain.' Snart exclaimed probably being bored of being left out of the conversation.

'You're point?' Sara asked.

'He did one hell of a job.' Snart sassed.

'Hey!' Kara snapped at such insensitiveness turning around to face Snart 'Show some respect! What would happen if it was your home?!'

Kara suddenly felt Sara's hand on her shoulder she turned back around to face her.

'It's fine,' Sara reassured before turning and continuing forward. 'My father and everyone else would never have let this happened, unless they were all dead.'

After a few minutes of walking the group of five approached the centre of what appeared to be what was left of downtown.

'Palmer Tech is just two block up this way, at least it used to be.' Sara mentioned.

Suddenly a loud explosion caught their attention

'Take cover in there!' Rip ordered as they all scrambled into an abandoned school bus. They watched from the inside of the wrecked vehicle as various thugs flooded the streets and began brawling with one another. Some rode on dirt bikes, some fired guns and threw explosives, and others settled for good old fashioned fisticuffs.

'Aren't you invulnerable?!' Snart somewhat yelled curiously to Kara over the gun fire.

'Heat of the moment!' Kara replied as she continued

'It's like world war three out there!' Snart said aloud

'Its beautiful!' Mick exclaimed with joy of the carnage and violence, as if a little girl was enjoying a Taylor Swift concert.

The five continued to watch the criminals fight amongst each other, Kara in particular wanted to go out there and stop the gang of crooks from killing each other. Sara seemed to understand her thoughts as she quickly grabbed Kara's arm to prevent her from rushing off.

'Need I remind you those are crooks?' Sara stated, still to prevent deaths of people even those who were criminals went against Kara's nature.

Suddenly the archer in green from before appeared on the scene and began shooting arrows at the many thugs that fought on the streets. Kara couldn't help but noticed how Sara eyed him with such keen interest, turning back she saw as one thug raised a gun behind the archer. Kara was about to intervine when suddenly an arrow whizzed by and imbedded through the thug's forearm. The gun dropped to the ground with a clatter as second archer appeared and struck the thug in the face, knocking him out. From what Kara could tell this second archer was female with a red eye mask that covered her face and she was clad in black pants and boots. She held a basic longbow in her left hand, two visible pistols holstered to her hips and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back, what stood out from this new archer was the red hooded tunic she wore under a black Kevlar vest, the tunic looked old and ragged as if it had endured many years of battle, in short it was the one thing that was out of place with the rest of her garb.

The brawl continued as the two archers, outnumbered and outgunned continued to fight, things took a turn for the worse when a thug in an ATV with mounted machine guns took aim at the two unsuspecting archers.

Kara had enough waiting and bolted out of the shelter of the school bus and flew with enough force to know the thug from his ATV. Kara landed on her feet before tuning to face the two archers. The male archer looked at her for a brief moment it what Kara could assume was gratefulness before the female archer in red shot a flash bang arrow at her. Kara shook of the moment of disorientation before seeing the two run off down the street. Kara followed eventually cornering them into a dead-end alley just in time for the female archer drew an arrow and aimed it at Kara, who fell to her knees from the glowing green head of the aimed projectile.

'I'll make sure you stay down this time!' the female archer sneered.

Suddenly Kara remembered when she first arrived in future Star City after saving Sara and her team from the male archer in green someone shot at her with a kryptonite arrow, piecing two and two together she came to the realization that that was fired by the very girl who stood before her.

'Stand down.' The male archer order to his companion.

'But…' the female archer began only to be interrupted midsentence. 'If she wanted to kill us she wouldn't have saved us. And use that wisely its our last one.' The male archer said firmly.

The female archer complied as she sheathed the kryptonite arrow back into her quiver. Kara suddenly felt better again, she probably has lead in her quiver or some type of radiation shielding she thought. The sound of approaching boot steps caught their attention as Sara approached them.

'You alright?' Sara asked

'Yeah we're just getting to know each other better.' Kara joked her gaze unwavering from the two.

'You girls are persistent.' The male archer complimented in an annoyed tone. 'Now who the hell are you?'

'Yeah and what's with the Supergirl cosplay?' the female archer asked to Kara.

'Because I am Supergirl.' Kara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A second past before the female archer made the most obvious snicker at Kara's declaration.

'Nice try blondie,' she scoffed 'Everyone knows Supergirl disappeared years ago.'

Kara suddenly remember the rules of time travel while she felt like she was only gone for a second decades had past in this time period. Hence why no one had seen her in years.

'And just who are you two?' Sara demanded more than asked.

'Name's Artemis.' The female archer said with pride.

'I'm the Green Arrow.' The male archer introduced.

'No, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.' Sara corrected.

'Yeah you know 6ft'2 and scruffy?' Kara added

'Yeah we know who you mean.' The archer known as Artemis said in an offended tone the reason of which escaped Kara at the moment.

'And you two should know that Oliver Queen is dead.' The new Green Arrow sympathetically informed.

Kara's jaw dropped and she felt a pit form in her stomach, she no doubt believed Sara felt the same at the news that the mutual friend who was the reason she and Sara met was dead. Kara was still lost in her shock, processing what was told to her as Sara asked the one question they both wanted to know.

'How did Oliver die?'

'Don't know,' Artemis replied in a tone that seeped of genuine sadness 'All we do know is that he vanished during the war for Star City.'

'There was a war?' Kara questioned curiously.

'Fifteen years ago when the rest of the world went to hell, a lot of bad people wanted control of this part of the country.' The new Green Arrow explained. 'He was outgunned given who he fought against but he and his army still won and in doing so he gained control of everything here.'

'He?' Sara asked questionably.

'HE MEANS ME!' a voice thundered behind them. The two archers drew their bows as Kara and Sara turned around as a figure rounded from the corner at the end of the alley.

'No, its not possible.' Sara said with utter terror.

He was tall, suited in black body armour, an orange belt around his waist and a bandolier of bombs across his torso. He was armed a pistol was holstered to his right leg while a large sword was sheathed on his back, his head was covered in a black and silver mask with a hole that exposed his left eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara continued to stare at the armoured masked man that stood before them as Sara whipped out her fighting batons. Kara heard the stories, of what this man was capable of, of how he nearly laid siege to Star City with an army of super soldiers and from what little Oliver and Sara spoke about him, how this man had a profound effect on their lives.

'How did you get off Lian Yu?!' Sara demanded. Last Kara heard that's where he was, imprisoned in the super-max prison that Oliver build on the very island he was stranded on. The man said nothing and only continued to glare.

'Say something damn it!' Sara shouted.

'Ms. Lance!' Rip called out as he rounded another end of the ally to join them. 'Who is this?' he asked as he drew a futuristic looking gun at the masked villain.

'He goes by Deathstoke,' Kara answered her gaze unwavering 'And he's not someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley. Funny, given are situation.' Kara lightly joked while trying to remain cautious.

'So you've heard of me, I'm flattered.' Deathstroke said with pride as he walked forward.

'How are you still alive Slade?' Sara sneered.

'Slade,' Deathstroke cackled amusingly 'That's a name I haven't heard in a long time.'

They all watched as he removed the mask from his head. Odd, Kara though given the description and what little pictures and news footage there was of Slade Wilson she expected a scruffy middle-aged man with graying hair and a patch over his right eye courtesy of one of Oliver's arrows, not the face of a young 20 something man with brown shaggy hair.

'How do you know my father?' he asked curiously to Sara who looked just as startled as she was about this revelation.

'He called you Ms. Lance' he noted remembering how Rip addressed her 'Any relation to the late Captain Lance? I'm sure he must have told you stories about my father.' He repeated the last part almost in an intimate matter as if he would've known that about Sara's dad.

Kara's sorrow for Sara continued to sink deeper, not only was her friend forced to see the ruins of her home but here she was face to face with the murderer of her father. Yet at the same time Kara couldn't help but feel respect for her, if someone had murdered her own mom or dad and talked ill about them to her face Kara would've flung him through a building on principle alone. Yet here was Sara keeping her composure staring him down.

'I knew your father, he was insane.' Sara spat in disgust.

'I'm going to enjoy killing you,' Deathstroke grinned menacingly apparently having taken insult from Sara's remark.

'No you won't!' Kara said defiantly as she stepped in front of Sara.

Deathstroke quickly reached behind and drew out a kryptonite dagger.

'Really!' Kara exasperated as she fell to her knees from the effect of the weapon. Did everyone in this time period have easy access to kryptonite based weapons? She thought to herself at the ridiculous notion.

'You're not the first I've seen to wear that insignia, but you are by far the prettiest.' Deathstroke smiled as he fiddled the dagger in his hand. 'Either way those that do, seem to have bad reactions to this stuff.'

Suddenly various armoured thugs swarmed the alley and surrounded the five heroes. Realizing their options, they knew what they had to do. Sara and Rip grabbed hold of the new Green Arrow as he grappled off to safety. Artemis quickly hoisted Kara over her shoulders before following suit.

* * *

After escaping from Deathstoke jr and his gang of crooks the group of five found refuge in an abandon parking lot. Kara was just regaining her bearings after three kryptonite exposures in one day while Sara was trying to process the events that transpired.

'Slade had a son?' Sara asked in disbelief. Kara had to agree with her friend's tone if Slade Wilson was as horrible as they said he was, who in their right mind would be crazy enough to bear a child with him.

'Yup.' Artemis confirmed 'His real name is Grant Wilson and he's just as psychotic as his old man was.'

'But I don't get it, Oliver…uh I mean the Arrow…' Kara began only for Artemis to turn and raise her hand at her.

'It's alright, bubbly blonde. It's common knowledge that Oliver Queen was the original Emerald Archer and it wasn't hard to figure out before that he was the Arrow or the Hood depending on who you saw him as.' Artemis informed.

'Alright,' Kara continued 'But Oliver was able to beat Slade before and to get beaten by his son of all people?'

'Hey Oliver tried,' The new Green Arrow began 'He tried to raise an army to fight Deathstroke, but everyone just wanted to evacuate. How can you save a city that doesn't want to be saved?'

Kara glanced back to Sara who looked even more heartbroken at what was said to her. Rip then approached the two archers and whispered something to them before turning to face her and Sara.

'Sara I know what you must be thinking but none of what has transpired here is your fault, nor do you have the means to change it.' The time ship Captain soothed before turning back to the hooded duo. 'But Vandal Savage's future is preventable, I implore you please stay focused on our mission.'

Wow what an insensitive ass Kara thought to herself. The more she spent with Rip Hunter the less she started to like him. He could've been a little more sensitive given Sara's situation of seeing her home as a wasteland under the control of a supervillain.

'Listen thank you for the assistance but the three of us really must be heading to Smoak Technologies.' Rip said turning back to the hooded duo.

'To that dump, why?' Artemis asked 'That place was raided years ago.'

'Yeah but a lot of Felicity Smoak's old projects got relocated.' The new Green Arrow informed.

'Where?' Sara eagerly asked as she and Kara regrouped.

'Follow us.' The new Green Arrow said as he gestured with his head Rip, Kara and Sara began to follow the two archers.

* * *

The walk had been relatively quiet as they wandered the barren streets trying to keep an eye out for Deathstroke and his cronies Kara turned to notice that Sara still had that forlorn look on her face that Kara recognized for it was the same look Kara had worn herself after first coming to Earth.

'Sara, talk to me.' Kara insisted in the most concerned way she could. 'I know its a lot seeing everything you held dear to you be reduced to this, but let me tell you from first hand experience you need to talk to someone about it. If you don't it's only going to eat you up inside.'

'I can't help but think that if I was here when all this happened, maybe…maybe I could have done something.' Sara expressed hesitantly.

Kara understood. Knowing what she was capable of doing on Earth Kara often wondered if she knew about her powers sooner maybe there was something she could have done to prevent Krypton's destruction or someway she could've made sure her loved ones at least survived. But Kara learned from Oliver that dwelling on what and who was lost wasn't important, what mattered was focusing on what and who were still there. Unfortunately, even though this was only a potential timeline, there wasn't anything left for Sara to focus on her city was mostly gone and her friends and family's where abouts apart from Oliver's were unknown. Kara grabbed Sara by her shoulder causing her to facer her.

'What's important now is getting your ship fixed. If Back to the Future 2 and Butterfly Effect has taught me anything then this can all be prevented if you make it back to your own time.' Kara said encouragingly.

'Those films were surprisingly accurate for their time.' Rip said over his shoulder implying he had overheard the conversation.

The five heroes continued to walk through the streets until the new Green Arrow and Artemis led them to an old rundown office building.

'It can't be.' Sara said in astonishment.

'What?' Kara asked.

'This is where Ollie and the rest of his team worked out of.' Sara answered 'The last time I was here any ways.'

Kara eyed the partially demolish building it didn't look anything special to her as they entered inside. Upon entering the building, they noticed the empty room before them.

'This is where the Arrow Cave is supposed to be?' Kara asked unimpressed by the surroundings.

Sara simply walked to the end of the wall and pressed a small portion of it revealing a secret elevator.

'Like any cave its at the bottom.' Sara quipped back 'And Oliver always hated that name.'

'Wow you really are from the past,' the new Green Arrow complimented. 'Not many people knew that was there.' They all clamoured into the tiny elevator as the door closed shut the elevator began to descend.

'You didn't tell me Felicity's equipment would be here.' Sara said to the archers.

'Yeah well where else did you think it would be?' The new Green Arrow asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Kara took in her surroundings as all of them entered the lair she had always wanted to see Oliver's headquarters but never in this dishevelled and broken condition. It was dark and dank the celling fixtures were collapsed onto the floor, the computers that would have been cutting edge at the time were covered up with dusty tarps.

'Mr. Queen's base of operations appears to have seen better days.' Rip sarcastically commented not that Kara could blame him the place was a wreck.

'Yeah well the place got attacked after Grant Wilson outted Queen as the Green Arrow.' The new Green Arrow explained. They continued to make their way through the ruined lair as Kara and Sara noticed a set of display cases in the corner. The cases were shattered and housed bare mannequins, probably for where the Star City heroes kept their costume when not in use. Kara walked forward to get a better look when she felt something under her boot.

Picking up the object Kara noticed it was: a cracked picture frame that had a photograph of Oliver with Felicity at his left side. Looking closer at the photo Kara saw on Oliver's right was a tall African American man with a short buzz cut, and next to him was a tall blonde woman that had an uncanny resemblance to Sara. While on Felicity's left was a boy and girl around Kara's own age, the boy held the girl in a back grab hug indicating that they were more than just friends. Kara could only assume it was Team Arrow.

The two archers came up from behind Kara to see what she was holding and no sooner did they see the photo they immediately turned away something Kara took notice of and couldn't help but wonder why.

'Lets just find what we're looking for and get out of here.' Sara suggested probably to get away from yet another painful reminder of her loss. Kara placed the cracked photo onto a nearby desk as she followed Sara deeper through the lair Rip and the two archers behind them.

'WHOEVER'S THERE GET OUT!' a gruff voice called from the darkness. 'I SAID GET OUT!'

Rip ran forward aiming his gun at the distance of the voice as the two archers readied their bows. Kara took a step forward in front of the others as she heard the distinct sound of a gun being loaded.

'WHOEVER YOU ARE GET OUT!' a man aiming a shotgun demanded as he emerged from the shadows, a man that Kara was led to believe had died. He was thirty years older from the last she saw of him which was evident from the wrinkles on his face. His dirty blonde hair was now in a dark shade of grey and a long bushy beard now covered the lower half of his face.

'Oliver?' Sara asked more of disbelief than actual confirmation.

'Hello Sara,' Oliver grumbled as he lowered his gun his age definite in the sound of his voice. Oliver then turned to her.

'Hey kid,' he greeted in equal tone 'Long time no see.'

* * *

Deathstroke stood in front of the monitor as he waited. After eliminating any resilience in Star City he took command of the police department headquarters to use as his base. Both to monitor the activates of the city but also as a means of communication to his friend on the west coast. After the war a delicate alliance was made between their factions and part of that agreement meant he had to inform her of his earlier encounter with the Green Arrow wannabe, Artemis and their recent companions. A moment passed before her image appeared on the screen.

'What do you want Wilson?' She demanded in annoyance.

'I had an earlier encounter with Green Arrow and Artemis.' Deathstroke informed.

'You were able to best me and yet two hooded people are a handful for you.' She scoffed.

'They were with a blonde girl in a cape and she wore your insignia on her chest.' Deathstroke said as he pointed to the S-shaped symbol on the right breast of her black uniform.

Shock filled her face followed by a moment of silence. 'Maybe she was just….' She began.

'No, she was like you, she reacted to the green knife.' Deathstroke said surely 'If you want my people and I can…'

'No! I want her captured alive.' She demanded.

'Alive?' Deathstroke questioned 'That doesn't sound like you.'

'If she's who I think she is I want to kill her personally.' She said with assurance in her voice 'I'll be in Star City soon.' And with that the feed went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara couldn't believe it not less than an hour ago she was told by Artemis and the new Green Arrow that Oliver was killed fifteen years ago. And yet here he was thirty years older standing before her.

'It that…?' Rip began still doubting the man they had just encountered.

'Oliver Queen.' The new Green Arrow confirmed as the now-old version of her friend stepped towards them.

Kara though it was strange, while she knew he could no doubt use a firearm she wondered why Oliver didn't have his trademark bow and arrows with him. It wasn't until he stepped out into the light that Kara could see why.

'Your arm!' Kara gasped as she took notice. Another feature that Oliver didn't have from before aside from the beard and grey hair was the fact that his left arm was missing, the empty shirt sleeve folded and pinned. 'What happened to your arm?'

'Believe it or not it not the worst thing to happen to me lately.' Oliver said miserably, Kara guessed it was as a joke but from the tone in his voice it seemed his limb wasn't the only thing lost.

'Everyone thinks you're dead.' Sara spoke up in a sad tone that reflected how they felt seeing their mutual friend this way.

'Well they're not wrong,' Oliver replied as he took notice of the two archers.

'John, Robyn. Put down the arrows you both look ridiculous.' Oliver scolded as the two archers lowered their bows and sheathed the arrows into their quivers.

'John?' Rip questioned.

'Robyn?' Kara said in turn.

'John Diggle Jr and my niece Robyn Queen Harper.' Oliver informed as the two archers pulled down their hoods and peeled the masks off their faces. John looked the spitting image of the man in the photograph that Kara found. While Robyn looked a lot like the young girl yet with the same facial features and blue eyes as the young boy.

'My dad is dead, because I couldn't save him.' The new Green Arrow said as he took a step forward. 'I don't deserve his name, I'm Connor Hawke.'

'So you won't take his name but its alright for you and your sidekick to run around in other people's outfits?' Oliver criticised.

'Someone has to.' Connor defended. 'Because the last time we checked you were dead, everyone thought you were dead! We've been trying to hold this city on our own because we thought you were gone.' Connor said with utter disappointment as he turned away while Artemis continued to stare at her uncle.

'What no hug?' Oliver asked the young girl

Without warning Artemis reeled back and swung landing a right hook across Oliver's mouth. Kara gasped as Oliver did his best to not fall over.

'All this time you were down here hiding!' Artemis yelled 'When the entire world went to hell, when everyone was getting killed by Deathstroke, you were down here!' Oliver spat out some blood and wiped what little remain on his lip with his sleeve.

'Robyn…' Oliver began to say.

'Robyn Harper died fifteen years ago. Artemis is who I am now.' Artemis said with a mix of disappointment and hurt. 'I just can't believe a coward like you was ever the Green Arrow.'

'After Wilson cut off my arm there was nothing I could've done,' Oliver said dismally.

'You could've fought! You could've tried to save them!' Artemis yelled.

'I don't expect you to understand.' Oliver replied in an indifferent tone.

'What that when things got tough the so-called hero of Star City hid?' Artemis furiously asked.

'Wilson, he destroyed everything and everyone I cared for there was no point in fighting.' Oliver answered.

'I was still here and as was Connor, where were you?' Artemis questioned more softly with tears in her eyes before stalking off.

Sara took a step forward and Kara did the same getting a closer look at this familiar but different version of the man they knew.

'What happened to you?' Sara asked 'To Laurel, to my dad, Felicity?'

'They're gone, all of them.' Was Oliver's grim reply.

'What do you mean?' Sara asked with a mix of confusion and denial as Oliver tried to avoid eye contact.

'Ollie?' Sara asked again.

'Gone.' Oliver's simple answer remained.

'Well what about Alex, Clark and J'onn?' Kara asked hopefully as she came forward.

'National City and Metropolis were the first to get hit, what happened there is no different than here.' Oliver informed.

Kara felt a pit in her stomach knowing what that meant. She had once again lost a home and a family and it was taking all of her strength not to breakdown in grief.

'I can't believe it.' Sara muttered what was on both of their minds.

'Well what do you want me to say, Sara?' Oliver asked 'Thirty years ago you and Ray hopped onto a spaceship and you never came back.' Oliver then took a step forward and got right up into Kara's face. 'And then you up and vanished not long afterwards, kid. I guess the world could've used two Kryptonians after all.'

Kara felt bad thinking all of this could have been prevented if she had been around, sure it wasn't her fault or even Sara's but Oliver seemed to hold them partly responsible. It was evident in the way he called her kid, once a nickname of teasing endearment was now filled with resentment when he spoke it.

'I wouldn't want to say things would've ended differently if you guys had been there, but…' Oliver continued.

'But if we were, it could've made the difference.' Sara concluded as Oliver turned his back and headed back deeper into the lair.

'You thought I was dead so what are you doing here?' Oliver asked before turning back to face them all.

'Well we were looking for a neuromorphic prototype Felicity Smoak was working on.' Rip spoke up probably being tired of staying silent but also no doubt trying to remain focus on the reason for their visit.

'Felicity left after everything that happened.' Oliver informed depressingly 'Everything her company was working on is being kept at a warehouse at Adams and O'Neil, the entry code is 4-5-8-7.'

'Thank you Mr. Queen…' Rip tried to thank only for Oliver to cut him off.

'You found your way in you can find your way out.' Oliver said dismissively as he walked away. Artemis, Connor and Rip headed back for the elevator as Kara and Sara remained and continued to looked on in disappointment at the broken man who was once a pillar of inspiration seep back into the shadows.

'Oliver!' Kara called as she went to follow him. Only for Sara to grasp her arm.

'Let him be.' The former league assassin firmly instructed.

Kara was about to say something but given how Sara knew Oliver well the look she gave was enough to sway her. Kara took one last look back to the shadows where Oliver walked into before she and Sara went after their companions.

* * *

The walk along O'Neill was mostly quiet, they had just past 55th street and Adams was a few blocks away. Connor and Rip walked a good distance in in front while Artemis, Kara and Sara lagged a little further back.

'So you two knew Oliver back then?' Artemis asked curiously from the sound of her voice she still harboured anger to her uncle but did seem genuinely fascinated by two friends from his prime days.

'We dated when we…well when I was young and he was way younger.' Sara answered.

'He was the best man I knew.' Kara said.

'What exactly was he the best at, running away?' Artemis scoffed.

'Don't you think you were a little hard on him earlier? You didn't have to punch him.' Kara asked.

'You ask me I wasn't hard enough.' Artemis answered.

Kara looked in disbelief at her callous response. Sure he made mistakes but she figured Oliver's own niece wouldn't have acted so bitterly towards him especially in his broken and despaired condition.

'But he's your uncle.' Kara defended.

'I may share his blood but my only family, left alive anyways, is Connor.' Artemis said stubbornly. 'Far as I'm concerned Oliver Queen is nothing to me except the one who failed Star City.'

'I'm sure he did his best to stop Deathstroke…' Kara started to reason only for Artemis to turn to face her.

'You think I care whether or not he lost to a super villain?!' Artemis angrily asked.

'If that's not the problem what is?' Kara asked.

'The problem is when this city…when I needed him he turned tail and ran, instead of trying to do something about it he hid and left me behind, if it weren't for Connor I would've died with my parents that day.' Artemis answered.

Kara could understand in some way, her own mother let Krypton and her people die at the cost of sticking to her own ethics to save them. After finding out her mother could've prevented Krypton's destruction with Astra's Myriad plan, a dangerous and mysterious plan that could've saved her world still her mother opted to try another way than resorting to Myriad no matter how effective it supposedly was. When her mother couldn't find another way to save Krypton she instead sent her away in a pod to Earth, despite coming to terms with it and somewhat forgiving her mother for her decisions Kara still had that disappointment, of holding a close family member in high admiration only to have them let you down in ways you couldn't imagine. That was the kind of feeling could that break you and from what Artemis said coupled with the loss of her own home and family she was already broken.

'Look I'm just saying I know where you're coming from.' Kara started.

'Spare me.' Artemis said in annoyance as she stopped in her tracks and turned back to face them. 'I heard your story lost your planet along with your friends and family and your mom send you here.' Kara looked surprised that her background was common knowledge to Oliver's supposedly only living relative.

'What you think Oliver didn't mention about you or extra-life over here?' Artemis asked as she gestured to Sara. 'Or about the speedster, the Martian or the bird winged power couple? You seem likable, Supergirl, but don't pretend you know how I'm feeling.'

'I'd know more than you think.' Kara began. 'How old were you when it happened?'

'What? Thinking to have a little campfire heart to heart moment and that we'll be besties?' Artemis insincerely questioned.

'Well friendly at least.' Kara retorted.

'If you must know, I was eight.' Artemis reluctantly admitted.

'That's tough,' was Kara's sympathetic and genuine sorry answer. 'I was almost twice your age when I lost my parents and home.'

'Difference is you were a sleep in a space ship when you're loved ones died, you didn't witness their murder in front of you! You had an adoptive family that tucked you in and gave you milk and cookies every night, instead of spending years fighting to survive. So don't think for a second you understand my situation!' Artemis spat to the Kryptonian.

'Artemis, enough!' Connor called out sternly in the way a parent would to an impudent child as Artemis quickly turned her attention to him. 'She's just trying to relate. And besides do you really want to upset the only powerhouse we have on our side?'

Artemis looked back at Kara and Sara before tuning to Connor nodding her head in compliance. They continued forward as Sara snickered.

'What?' Artemis asked.

'Nothing its just with that kind of attitude you really are Roy and Thea's kid.' Sara answered as she picked up her pace getting a lead over Artemis and Kara. The alien and the archer quickly jogged up to resume pace with her.

'So you knew my folks?' Artemis asked curiously after a brief pause.

'Your dad I knew for only a year but he was a good friend.' Sara answered as Artemis came up next to her side.

'And my mom?' Artemis asked

'My family knew yours for a long time, Thea and I were like sisters and we still were even after she shot me.' Sara mentioned as if she were recalling a memory.

'My mom shot you?!' Artemis asked in shock and incredulity.

'Don't ask its too complicated and too painful' Kara advised plus considering their situation it also probably wasn't the best time to explain the circumstances and the people involved in what led to Sara's death and resurrection.

'We're here.' They hear Connor say as they rounded the corner and saw a large building with the 'Smoak Technologies' logo painted on the front. Connor approached the door and punched the entry code into the panel. The door sung open as they all entered, the interior was housed with various crates and shelves of equipment, they looked around hoping to find the device they needed.

'We're grateful that you and Ms. Harper agreed to accompany us Mr. Diggle.' Rip said as he followed the new Green Arrow into the centre of the warehouse.

'Its Connor,' the male archer corrected 'And its not like we had any reason to stick around Oliver Queen for anything.'

Connor headed off to the east end of the warehouse while Sara, Kara, Artemis and Rip stayed together. Kara and Artemis began searching the shelves while Sara approached Rip.

'Did you know?' Sara asked

'Know what?' Rip said unconcerned.

'That this is what would happen to my city and the rest of the world?' Sara asked again 'Oliver said that the only reason things got so bad was because Kara, Ray and I weren't there to help everyone.'

'Well I suspected that would be the case but that's actually a good thing.' Rip said as he turned away from a shelve he was inspecting to face Sara. 'Once our mission is complete and once you, Dr. Palmer and Ms. Zor-el are returned to 2016 you'll be present to stop Grant Wilson's uprising. This future is only a potential timeline'

'So this version of Star City doesn't have to happen?' Sara asked optimistically as Rip continued to search.

'Correct the future is always in flux, hopefully this never comes to pass.' Rip answered before tuning to Sara again.

Kara looked back curious by what her friend and the time ship Captain were discussing and she couldn't help but notice Sara's look of disappointment worsened as Rip's words did nothing to ease her pain.

'This world isn't real.' Rip said convincingly. Sara still wasn't convinced and silently walked off to search else where.

Kara thought back to the Black Mercy incident a few months ago those were the exact words Alex said to her when she had to go through the pain of loosing her home and family, albeit a hallucination of them, once again. Real or not that pain of everything and everyone you deeply cherished being ripped away from you was something Kara wished Sara didn't have to go through. Shaking off the thought Kara went back to searching.

'Artemis, find it yet?' Kara called out.

'Nothing yet!' the female archer responded.

Kara turned and saw as Artemis approached her.

'Listen Supergirl.' Artemis began.

'Please, it's Kara.' Kara insisted.

'Kara, about my behaviour earlier. I wanted to apologize, you were just trying to make me feel better I see that now.' Artemis said sincerely.

'It's alright, and you were right too. I didn't grow up fighting for my life everyday wondering if I'd live to see tomorrow. I had no right to assume anything.' Kara responded. 'We good?'

'Golden,' Artemis smiled as she extended her hand which Kara promptly shook.

*BOOM!*

An explosion caught their attention and the two women rushed off into the direction. Making their way back to the front of the warehouse, they saw that a portion of the wall had a hole blown through it and Connor was engaged in combat with multiple men wearing masks similar to Deathstroke's.

Artemis rushed the two on the left punching one in the face as the second came at her with a sword. Kara rushed to the two on the right knocking them both back with her strength, a third soldier came to punch her but Kara seized his fist before flinging him into a stack of crates. Suddenly Kara dropped to her knees feeling weak turning around she saw another soldier with a kryptonite knife in his hand.

'Oh come on! Does everyone have kryptonite in this city?!' she asked rhetorically.

'Only if you work for Deathstroke.' The soldier answered as he approached her. 'Don't worry we're ordered to take you alive, until then you and I are going to have some fun.' Kara looked horrified at his insinuation as he towered over her.

*BANG!*

The soldier fell to the ground with a thud as Artemis rushed over picking up the kryptonite knife and throwing it out a nearby window. Kara felt the kryptonite effects wear off as she got to her feet she glanced to the dead soldier then back to Artemis.

'Look out!' Artemis cried as she raised the gun in her hand and fired. Kara turned behind just in time to see another soldier fall to the ground dead.

'You killed them?!' Kara asked appallingly shocked that one of Star City's new heroes was a cold blooded killer.

'Thank me later!' Artemis yelled as she drew another gun and started shooting at the on coming hoard of soldiers just in time for Sara and Rip to join in. Rip opened fire with his laser pistol as Sara whipped out her batons and engaged in the fray. The fight waged on as a mixed flurry of arrows, bullets, lasers and fists erupted try as they could the five heroes were outnumbered 1 to thousands.

Kara was surrounded by four soldiers she was ready to face them head on until one came forward with a large rifle that for some reason looked familiar. Before Kara could register the soldier fired and two kryptonite darts hit her in the gut. Kara's vision began to blur as she lost consciousness.

Artemis shot a guard dead and turned to another she pulled the triggers of her pistols as they clicked empty ducking a punch Artemis countered by kicking him in the groin before slamming her elbow into his face she turned to her left and watched as Kara fell to the ground.

'Kara!' Artemis cried as a soldier got the drop on her hitting her over the head and knocking her out.

'There's too many of them!' Connor exclaimed as the soldier he was currently fighting kicked him square in the gut.

Suddenly the revving of engines was heard as Snart and Rory came on to the scene on ATVs. Drawing their guns, the two criminals fended off the soldiers most with mixtures of hot and cold beams some ran away while some were stupid enough to charge at them before meeting either an icy or fiery death.

'Gentlemen you're timing is exemplary.' Rip said gratefully.

Sara just finished off the last three soldiers as she looked around a feeling of worry washing over her.

'Where's Kara, Artemis and Connor?' she asked as she scoured the area not seeing any trace of her alien friend or the young archers. Rip looked at the ground noticing Connor's discarded bow along with one of Artemis' now-empty pistols. He picked up both weapons realizing what they meant.

'They've been taken.' Rip sighed.

* * *

Deathstroke stood on the roof of the building as he watched the skies silently waiting as one of his soldiers approached him.

'Sir, we've captured the girl alive as requested along with Green Arrow and Artemis.' The soldier informed his boss.

'Excellent,' Deathstroke congratulated his underling as a flying figure zoomed towards them at tremendous speed. 'Make sure our three guests are comfortable I'd like to talk to my friend in peace.' He instructed as the soldier took his leave.

The figure landed on the roof a good two feet away from him Deathstoke got a good look at her tall, intimidating dressed in her trademark black suit with the red S symbol on her left breast. What was notably different about her from when they video conferenced was that she wore a chest plate that glowed blue and she held a sword in her right hand.

'Welcome to Star City.' Deathstroke welcomed as he removed his helmet.

'Is she here?' she asked.

'She will be; she's currently knocked out but I figured once she wakes up you'd like some one-on-one time with here before you use that giant pig sticker on her.' Deathstroke answered as he ushered her across the roof.

'You assumed correct.' The villainess smiled as she drew her sword from the sheath, much like his own knife the blade of her sword glowed a bright green.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Robyn is a female variant of Robert hence where Artemis got her name from. To be honest I was going to have her named after her grandmother but it just didn't sound right to me and having her named after Malcolm was just not going to happen. If Artemis is such a cold character I purposely made her like that as for fifteen years she'd been fighting along side with Connor against criminals it made her jaded, I also feel that the conversation with Kara was something Kara and Oliver would have had before Oliver mellowed down in season 4 where he was not as aggressive about his traumas in say season 1, 2 or 3. Again comments and questions are welcomed and don't forget Legends, Supergirl, Arrow and Flash return next week! Though not necessary in that order.**


	6. Quick announcement

**Okay I'm starting to feel this isn't getting much interest so I am deciding to delete this story or not.**


End file.
